COFFE-PLAYER
by LoveBee18
Summary: PLIS, STAY WITH ME BOY —,Hanbin x Jisoo/IKONBLACKPINK/AU/YG Ent./KIM HANBIN x KIM JISOO sligt IKON Member others and BLACKPINK member others. Selamat membaca


COFFE-PLAYER

Cast :

KIM HAN BIN a.k.a B.I from IKON

LEE JI SOO a.k.a JISOO from BLACKPINK

JENNIE KIM a.k.a JENNIE from BLACKPINK

Other Cast :

IKON Member BLACKPINK Member

note : cerita ini hanya fiktif. jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh dan tempat itu ketidak sengajaan. IKON dan BALCKPINK sebagai IDOL dalam naungan YG Ent. hanya meminjam nama untuk cast. CERITA dan PLOT MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN BEE dan SEPUPU BEE, VANIA *kiss*

Oh ya, panggilnya BEE atau LAI ya

SALAM KENAL SEMUA

SELAMAT MENIKMATI

 ** _DON'T BE PLAGIAT YO_**

 **LOVEBEE18 PRESENT**

*

*

*

*

 **COFFE-PLAYER**

*

*

*

 **ENJOY**

 **YOUR READING**

*

*

*

PLAY

\--

Manisnya kopi tidak akan bisa pernah hilang dalam lidah saat kau coba terus meminumnya. Pahitnya membuat ketagihan ingin lagi dan lagi. Sama seperti cinta yang kadang terasa manis dan pahit seperti kopi, dan bisa membuat ketagihan penikmatnya.

Bumi itu bulat, kalau kau merasa bumi datar, kau lihat itu pasti hanya di buku atlas.

"Aku tidak mengerti cinta, Soo," ujar Jennie setelah mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Jadi kau tidak mencintai Ayah-mu?"

"Kurasa itu lain. Aku tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang dimaksud cinta,"

Hush~. Kubuang napas kasar saat aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Cantik dan anggun. Ya, kini aku terlihat cantik dan anggun mengenakan busana yang telah melekat ditubuhku ini beberapa saat lalu. Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang untukku, aku akan memulai hidup baruku dari sini.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya stylish eonnie padaku dengan menatap pantulannya di cermin. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ini demi karirku, demi perusahaan, demi aku dan Jennie.

"Kau sangat cantik Soo. Aku iri padamu!" ujar Jennie saat mendekatiku.

Aku tersenyum masam mengingat bagaimana percakapan kita kemarin, dan hasil percakapan yang tidak memuaskan itu.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk melewati hari ini, Jen. Tidak akan aku mengecewakanmu!"

"Sudahlah, jangan terus ikuti kata hati, sekali-kali menjadi pemberontaklah sedikit!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata itu dari terucap dari bibir manis Jennie. Sudah tidak tahu, jadi sok tahu.

"Ayo, kau harus segera keluar dari sini, atau calonmu akan menunggu lama dibawah sana!" ujar eonnie stylish mengintrupsi aku dan Jennie.

Jennie menarik lenganku agar beranjak dari kursi. Dan aku mulai berjalan dengan Jennie dan eonnie stylish sebagai pengawalku.

Slash! Slash. Bunyi suara bidikan flash kamera begitu terdengar nyaring. Banyak yang berlalu lalang disana mengambil angle yang bagus untuk menjadi objek yang akan mereka abadikan.

Aku mulai mendekati tangga. Dan seketika hening tanpa suara saat aku mulai menuruni tangga.

Dia berada disana, menungguku agar segera turun mendekatinya. Dan flash yang sebelumnya berhenti kembali terdengar dengan mengarah padaku sebagai objek mereka.

Perlahan aku menuruni tangga, dan tidak kusangka jika Jennie sudah berada di lantai satu berdiri dibelakangnya. Langkahku terhenti tepat aku berada dihadapannya.

Jennie tersenyum padaku, membuatku ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Kualihkan pandanganku padanya yang kini berhadapan denganku.

"Kini kuakui kau sangat cantik dari jarak sedekat ini, Jisoo. Mau kah kau mendampingiku seumur hidup terus bersamaku?" ujarnya pelan tepat didepan wajahku.

Aku sesak. Entah perasaan apa yang kurasakan kini. Melihat Jennie menganggukkan kepala, refleks aku mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya. Detik kemudian ia menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manisku.

"Dengan ini Kim Han Bin dan Lee Ji Soo, resmi bertunangan!" kata yang tidak jauh dari kami berdua mengumumkan.

Flash kembali menerpaku dan dia–Hanbin. Sedikit risih, namun aku harus tetap profesional, ini demi karirku, demi perusahaan dan demi aku juga Jennie.

"Selamat ya Jisoo, Hanbin. Kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan serasi abad ini!" ujar Jennie menyalamiku juga Hanbin.

Kami berdua bergumam terimakasih. Setelah itu Jennie kembali ke tempatnya dan membiarkan flash kamera itu menyorot kami kembali.

Hanbin adalah anak dari CEO yang menaungi karirku bersama Jennie, **_C.YG Entertaiment_**. Aku hari ini bertunangan dengannya karena permintaan _Appa_ -nya dan _Appa_ -ku yang ingin menjalin kerja sama diantara mereka berdua katanya akan lebih sreg jika kami berdua dijodohkan. Hh~ _Appa_ rela 'menjualku' hanya demi perusahaannya.

Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk karirku, demi perusahaan, juga demi aku dan Jennie.

Bugh. Tubuhku tiba-tiba didorongnya dengan kasar ketembok. Dan pelakunya adalah Hanbin.

"Jangan kasar pada perempuan!" ujar Jennie dengan mendorong tubuh Hanbin agar menjauh dariku.

Sayangnya Hanbin lebih kuat dari Jennie, dan Jennie yang terpental kebelakang.

"Aku melakukan ini hanya karena permintaan Appa-ku, jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan cintaku dengan tulus, nona Lee!" desisnya tepat didepan wajahku.

Aku menatapnya datar dengan berkata, "tidak perlu kau berkata langsung padaku, aku juga sudah tahu bagaimana kau Kim Hanbin. Aku juga tidak akan sudi benar-benar bersama denganmu!"

Ya, kami melakukan akting. Akting bahwa kami berdua menyetujui dan setuju dengan apa yang diminta kedua orang tua kami hingga terjadilah pertunangan itu.

"Menjauh dariku, badanmu bau!" ujarku dengan mendorong tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menyesal telah bermain denganku, Jisoo!" cibirnya dan berlalu pergi menjauh dariku juga Jennie.

Lihat saja siapa yang akan menyerah pada situasi.

"Kau juga telah salah bermain-main denganku, Kim Hanbin."

Sungguh, aku benar-benar muak dengan segala macam perjodohan yang dilakukan _Appa_ untukku. Aku juga ingin bebas mencari cintaku yang lain, ya walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta.

"Hei sayang!" sapa Jinhwan dengan mengibas rambutku.

Aku diam merapikan rambutku dan kembali fokus pada permainanku di tablet pc.

"Kenapa kau serius sekali sih kalau bermain? Oh ya, Jennie dimana?" tanyanya kembali ingin membuat konsentrasiku buyar.

"Jisoo!" panggilnya lagi dengan mengibaskan rambutku lagi kebelakang. Cukup. Rambutku bisa rusak karena dia.

"Ada apa Jinhwan?" tanyaku menyerah dan meresponnya kini.

"Sedang bermain apa sih, serius banget?" tanyanya dengan melirik sekilas ke tablet pc milikku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau mencari Jennie?"

Jinhwan mengangguk saat aku bertanya padanya.

"Jennie di–"

"—kenapa kau harus mencari Jennie jika ada aku disini, Jinhwan. Aku bisa membantumu juga kok!"

Niatku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jinhwan kuurungkan saat kulihat Hanbin melewati tempatku dan Jinhwan. Aku merangkulkan tanganku ke pundak Jinhwan membuatnya menatap bingung dengan sikapku yang lain dari biasanya.

"Bobby pasti sudah menunggumu di ruang recording. Aku dan Jennie akan membantu kalian untuk membuat lagu disana!" ujarku ceria.

Jinhwan hanya menggusak rambutku tanpa mau berkomentar. Apa dia tahu yang kurencanakan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke ruang recording kalau kau ingin membantuku dan Bobby!" ujarnya, membuatku menatap specless dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar.

Aku segera ditarik oleh Jinhwan untuk pergi dari tempat kami. Dan kami melewati Hanbin yang masih mematung menatapku dan Jinhwan.

Jinhwan tersenyum menatap Hanbin dihadapannya, tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun membawaku pergi begitu saja melewati Hanbin.

"Tanganmu basah Jinhwan?" tanyaku saat kami agak menjauh dari tempat Hanbin berdiri.

Aku tidak perduli dengannya. Dia juga tidak menyukaiku.

Prok

Prok

Prok

Suara tepukan tangan mengintrupsiku. Junhoe datang, dan selalu saja mencari keributan.

"Halo semuanya!" sapanya riang.

Aku hanya diam memandangi mereka dari sofa yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Sepertinya Junhoe membawa seseorang ke agency.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan kalian pada seseorang! Beri sambutan meriah dong!" ujarnya.

Aku refleks mengikuti apa yang ia minta dengan bertepuk tangan seperti yang lainnya. Setelah itu seorang gadis muda mendatangi mereka dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Perkenalkan ini Lisa. Lisa ini kekasihku!" ujarnya lagi mengenalkan gadis muda itu.

Aku tersenyum melihat gaya bicara Junhoe yang bersemangat sekali mengenalkan kekasihnya. Kalau Hanbin sih–eh kenapa aku jadi membicarakan orang tidak jelas itu. Aku tidak perduli dengan Hanbin.

Gadis yang dibawa Junhoe itu tersenyum malu-malu pada yang lain. Apa dulu aku seperti itu ya saat baru bertemu dengan yang lain? Aku jadi ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Lisa kenalkan, ini Jinhwan," kata Junhoe dengan menunjuk ke arah Jinhwan.

"Hai, salam kenal Lisa!"

"Ini Jennie!" alih Junhoe pada Jennie.

"Hai, aku Jennie. Itu temanku Jisoo!" ujar Jennie, dia tidak lupa mengenalakanku. Aku tersenyum menatap Lisa dan yang lainnya menatapku.

" _Jisoo kemari berkumpul!_ " seru Bobby mengajakku.

"Ya, nanti aku kesana!" jawabku.

"Ah~ Lisa, ini Bobby!" lanjut Junhoe saat melihatku menganggukkan kepala menyetujui keinginannya.

"Hai Lisa, aku Bobby!" sapa Bobby dengan gaya sentriknya. Dia begitu bisa menarik perhatian wanita.

"Ya! Jangan menggodanya!" cibir Junhoe dengan mendorong tubuh Bobby karena tingkahnya. Bobby tertawa melihat Junhoe yang cemburu padanya.

"Yang ini Hanbin!" kini alihnya pada Hanbin. Aku menunggu bagaimana sikap Hanbin pada gadis muda itu.

"Hai, senang berjumpa denganmu!" sapanya dengan manis, selalu cari muka.

"Oh kau yang kemarin itu bukan?" pekik Lisa tiba-tiba.

Aku seger menatap ke arah kumpulan mereka.

"Ah~ kau yang di caffe itu?" Lisa mengangguk menjawab ucapan Hanbin.

Apa-apaan ini? Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Jennie!" panggilku segera. Sepertinya aku tidak diperlukan lagi untuk berkumpul dengan mereka.

" _Woah~ aku baru tahu kau adalah teman Junhoe!_ "

" _Aku lebih tampan dari Junhoe bukan?_ "

" _Tidak juga, aku lebih menyukai Junhoe dari pada kau!_ "

Jennie mendekat ke arahku. "Ada apa?"

"Pergi dari sini!" pintaku tegas dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa? Bahkan aku belum bicara pada Jinhwan!"

"Sudahlah di ruang latihan saja!"

Aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini. Aku benci kau Hanbin.

Hari-hariku terus berlanjut. Kadang aku harus rela bersikap manis didepan Hanbin saat CEO- _nim_ memintaku untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan klien. Dan masih banyak lagi yang harus kulalui sehingga membuatku benar-benar muak dengan sikap Hanbin yang sok cool.

" _Ayolah, kau pasti sudah legal bukan? Junhoe pasti merelakanmu bersamaku!_ "

Langkahku terhenti mendengar ucapan itu. Itu suara Hanbin.

" _Tidak mau. Aku akan setia pada Junhoe, dan tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya!_ "

Yang selanjutnya kupastikan adalah si gadis kekasih Junhoe yang seminggu lalu dikenalkannya pada kami. Lisa?

" _Tenang saja mungkin Junhoe pasti akan mengerti kalau_ –"

"Hanbin!" panggilku memotong ucapannya.

Cukup. Cukup untuk kata-kata menjijikan yang keluar dari mulut busuknya itu.

"Oh? Jisoo? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan berlagak sok.

Aku bisa saja melihatkan amarahku didepannya, namun didepan kami kini ada orang asing yang baru satu minggu yang lalu kami kenal. Aku tidak bisa mengamuk didepannya sekarang.

"Presdir memanggilmu!" ujarku cepat, dan segera menarik tangannya agar tidak mengerayangi tubuh gadis disampingnya itu lagi.

Aku terus menarik Hanbin. Tidak perduli Hanbin berekspresi seperti apa, tidak perduli harga diriku hancur didepannya.

Tap

Tap

"Jisoo?" seseorang memanggil namaku tiba-tiba.

Aku mendongkak dan mendapati Jinhwan kini didepanku.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jinhwan mendekat ke wajahku.

Aku refleks melepaskan pegangan tanganku pada Hanbin yang diam mematung dibelakang tubuhku.

"Kau–"

Bugh

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuhnya, kubuat wajahmu lebih dari itu!"

Aku menjerit saat Hanbin tiba-tiba saja menonjok wajah Jinhwan didepanku.

Kulihat Jinhwan mengelap darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, dan menatap aneh pada Hanbin.

"Kau berani memukulku sekarang ya? Kau boleh memukulku, tapi jangan kau membuat Jisoo sakit lagi!"

Jinhwan kembali membalas pukulan Hanbin ke wajah Hanbin. Aku hanya bisa menjerit ' _Stop_ ', agar mereka segera berhenti saling pukul.

" _Stop_! _Stop_ Jinhwan _stop_!" pekikku dengan mendorong tubuh Jinhwan agar menjauh dari tubuh Hanbin yang ada dibelakangku.

"Kenapa kau membelanya! Jelas-jelas dia yang mempermainkanmu dibelakang Jisoo!" ketus Jinhwan menolakku agar pergi dari depan tubuh Hanbin.

Aku menggeleng cepat menyangkal apa yang baru saja Jinhwan ucapkan.

"Aku yang salah! Aku yang salah telah membuatnya cemburu padamu!" ujarku keras.

Jinhwan dan Hanbin diam ditempat saat mendengarku mengucapkan kata itu.

"Aku yang salah!" ujarku lemah, dan entah air dari mana ini, kenapa mataku terus mengeluarkan air bodoh ini Jisoo bodoh.

Jinhwan mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. "Hei Jisoo, Hanbin itu yang mempermainkanmu. Dia bermain dengan–"

Bugh!

"Hentikan!?" jeritku lagi saat kutahu Hanbin kembali memukul wajah Jinhwan tiba-tiba.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak pernah kau ketahui, bodoh!" umpat Hanbin menunjuk Jinhwan yang sudah tersungkur ke lantai.

Aku refleks memeluk Hanbin yang berada dibelakang tubuhku. Aku tidak mau mereka bertengkar lagi. Tolong jangan bertengkar didepanku.

"Jinhwan!"

Aku mendengar suara Jennie tiba-tiba. Aku segera mendorong tubuh Hanbin agar pergi menjauh, dan membiarkan Jennie mengurusi Jinhwan agar ia tenang.

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mendengar kalau Hanbin telah bermain dibelakangku tanpa kuketahui kebenarannya. Namun beberapa saat lalu, dikoridor itu...

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Hanbin dengan mengangkat wajahku agar menatapnya.

Aku menolaknya dan kembali menunduk.

"Kau marah padaku? Kau marah, huh?" ujarnya lagi masih memegangi wajahku agar menatapnya.

Aku menepis tangannya agar tidak menyentuhku lagi. Lalu kutatap wajahnya yang samar-samar kulihat karena air mata sialan ini menutupi pandanganku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?! Kenapa!" jeritku kesal dengan kembali menunduk.

Aku tahu Hanbin pasti biasa saja dan dia malah memandangku murahan kini karena ucapanku tadi. Tapi sungguh aku–

"Aku tahu kau mendekati Jinhwan karena ingin membuatku panas. Tapi–hei! Aku satu group dengan Jinhwan, aku tidak mungkin cemburu dengannya! Walaupun sebenarnya aku cemburu pada Bobby saat dia memanggilmu!" jelas Hanbin naik, dan memelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Aku menatap Hanbin masih samar-samar terlihat olehku.

"Apa kau perduli padaku?"

Skakmatt.

"Kenapa kau perduli padaku? Bukankah kau sangat membenciku?" Hanbin menatapku lekat.

Apa aku akan kalah saat ini juga? Tapi sungguh, aku sangat membenci scene ini terjadi padaku didepan Hanbin langsung lagi.

Plak. Tanganku mantap naik dan refleks menampar pipi mulusnya itu.

"Aku membencimu! Mau sekuat tenaga kau mencoba untuk merayuku! Aku tetap membencimu Hanbin!" jeritku dan dengan brutal kupukuli tubuh pria dihadapanku ini.

Aku kesal dan aku ingin melampiaskannya padamu Kim Hanbin.

"Jisoo cukup!" Hanbin memegangi tanganku kuat. "Jisoo!!"

Aku tidak perduli. Aku sangat kesal padamu Kim Hanbin.

"Kenapa kau berani mempermainkan kekasih Junhoe dibelakangnya! Kenapa kau tega membuat Junhoe mengambil bekas yang telah kau buang!" ujarku terus memukulinya.

Hanbin berhenti memegangi tanganku. Aku refleks berhenti dan sesaat kemudian kembali memukuli tubuh Hanbin saat ia menatapku lagi.

"Hei! Hei! Tunggu sebentar! Jisoo!?" ujarnya dan membentak saat memanggil namaku.

Aku berhenti memukulinya. Dan segera melepaskan tanganku dari tubuhnya.

"Jisoo!" panggil Hanbin pelan dengan mendekat ke wajahku.

"Kau cemburu padaku? Benarkan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku terisak tanpa mau menatap wajah Hanbin. Dia telah membentakku, dan aku semakin membencinya.

Hanbin menjauhkan wajahnya dengan menatap sekitar. Lalu kembali menatap ke arahku.

Hanbin membuang napas kasar lalu berkata, "kau salah menilaiku, Jisoo!"

Aku tidak perduli apa yang kau ucapkan sekarang.

"Jangan pernah mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan tante–"

"Namanya Jinhwan! Bukan tante!"

"Tapi dia sangat bawel lebih dari wanita!"

"Tidak ada gender lain selain wanita dan pria, Kim Hanbin."

"Baiklah aku menyerah!"

Hanbin tiba-tiba menarik tubuhku dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya.

Pelukan ini...

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Husttt!" bisik Hanbin sepertinya dia mendengar isakanku dalam pelukannya.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Hanbin. Cukup. Cukup sudah aku menyerah kali ini pada hatiku sendiri, dan kubiarkan hatiku bersorak riang karena kemenangannya.

"Kenapa kau memelukku begitu erat? Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, Jisoo!" ujar Hanbin, dan dia sudah melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku.

Aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu lagi Hanbin.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu, karena aku tidak pernah salah padamu!" gumamnya lagi.

Aku tidak perduli. Kubilang, aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu lagi Hanbin.

"Hei sudahlah." Hanbin mendorong tubuhku pelan agar melepaskan pelukanku darinya. "Jangan menangis lagi ya!"

Hanbin menghapus air mata sialan yang mengalir deras dipipiku. Baru kali ini aku tahu jika tangan Hanbin begitu hangat.

"Tersenyumlah, kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum Jisoo!" ujarnya dengan menaikkan sisi bibirku yang terkatup.

"Sunggu kau tidak mempermainkan kekasih Junhoe?" tanyaku sedikit terisak.

"Sungguh kau ingin tahu?" tanya Hanbin mendekat ke wajahku.

Plak. Refleks aku kembali mengarahkan tanganku ke pipi mulus Hanbin. Aku meringis setelah melakukan itu pada Hanbin.

"Maaf," cicitku takut.

Hanbin mengusap pipinya, dan menatapku dengan tersenyum lalu tertawa keras sekali. Apa ada yang salah?

"Aku serius!" kesalku kini. Hanbin malah terus saja tertawa, hingga semakin membuatku kesal.

Saat tanganku akan terangkat kembali, Hanbin segera memegangi tanganku.

"Tenanglah nona Jisoo!" ujar Hanbin masih memegangi tanganku.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya untukmu!"

Hanbin membuang napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan Lisa. Lisa itu adikku!"

Plak. Tanganku yang lainnya berhasil kembali menyentuh pipi mulus Hanbin dengan keras. Dan meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

"Maaf," cicitku menyesal. Dan segera memeluknya agar dia tidak membentakku lagi.

Hanbin menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang siapa itu Lisa dan mengapa Junhoe bisa-bisanya mengaku sebagai kekasih Lisa. Lisa adik sepupu Hanbin dari Thailand. Dan Junhoe adalah bias Lisa di group mereka, jadi Lisa dapat kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Junhoe dan mengerjaiku demi mengikuti permintaan si bodoh Hanbin.

Berkali-kali tanganku memukul pipi Hanbin. Dan berkali-kali juga aku meminta maaf padanya.

Aku tidak ingin Hanbin menjauh lagi dariku dengan banyaknya pemberitaan miring tentang dirinya diluar sana. Aku tidak mau Hanbin terlihat bersama gadis lain bahkan lebih muda dariku. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menggoda Hanbin-ku.

" _Please stay with me, boy,_ "

Fin.

hei IKONIAC dan BLACKPINK Stan. yoyoyo Bee bawa cerita tentang Hanbin dan Jisoo. agak maksa sih hehe.

ini debut perdana Bee di kancah per-FFN-an. membawa nama BALCKPINK dan IKON.

Semoga kalian suka ya

RnR JUSEYOOO~


End file.
